


[授权翻译]I Can't Decide (Whether You Should Live or Die)

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇不一样的黑帮老大AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]I Can't Decide (Whether You Should Live or Die)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can't Decide (Whether You Should Live or Die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376846) by [Elsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian). 



I Can't Decide (Whether You Should Live or Die)

作者：Elsian

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

概要：  
Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier是敌对的黑帮老大，在纽约争夺版图。  
但他们的关系远不只如此。  
“一篇不一样的黑帮老大AU.”

正文：  
“老大，我射中他了！”Erik手下的一个马屁精闯入室内，完全不顾要敲门的规矩。一个Erik还没有费心去记名字的新人。这种心思还是花在那些能撑过第一个月的人身上吧。

 

Erik眯了眯眼睛，但那个男孩只是因他的消息而欣喜若狂，枪仍握在手中挥舞着，如果Erik再凑近些，他还能看到这个年轻人白色衬衫上隐约可见的点点血迹。他开枪时显然距那个他想以Erik之名干掉的人有一定距离。

 

Erik向站在他身旁环着手臂的Azazel递了个眼神。对方只是耸了耸肩。

 

“到底射中谁？”他问道，声音低沉。

 

“难道不应该是‘射中了谁’吗？”他脑后的一个声音轻声说道，不是他自己的，但是无比熟悉。

 

“Xavier！”男孩兴奋地说。Azazel在一边僵住了身子，但Erik挥了挥手，示意他继续。

 

“你‘射中’了他？”

 

“嗯，不过没死。暂时没死，他的妹妹看到了我，把我撞到一边，让他错过了致命一击。不过他现在进了医院，老大！”他冲Erik露出疯狂的笑容。“他现在很脆弱！我们可以斩草除根，就今晚！”

 

他说完话喘息着，望着Erik，期待着他的赞扬，以及，希望得到奖赏。他盯着Erik打开桌子抽屉的手，祈祷着能看见那神圣的支票簿。

 

“我明白了。”Erik说道，声音低沉却坚定。

 

然后他从桌子里拿出手枪打爆了那个男孩的头。

***  
“她看到你出现肯定会杀了你的，Erik。”Azazel说道，一边将车开进医院。他眯着眼望着高大的建筑物。“我都不知道现在是不是探访时间。”

 

“她尽可以试试看。”Erik尖刻地回应道，一边动手解开了安全带。“再说了，我花钱雇你不就是要阻止她？”

 

“不止这个。”Azazel回道，为Erik打开车门。他不能自己动手开门。尽管已经心急如焚，但面上功夫还是要做全。

 

他们走进大门的时候，两个穿着手术服的男孩正无所事事地靠在墙边，但是Azazel立刻认出了他们是Xavier的手下，他同样很确定前台那个读着杂志的年轻女孩也是他的人。

 

Erik只带了他的首席保镖。Azazel默默地为他们身处一家医院而心存感激。立刻被医生们包围可能是他们活着离开这里的唯一机会。

 

当然，Erik毫不犹豫地大步走向前台，好像这家医院是他的一样。

 

Azazel停顿了一下，环顾四周。不，这间医院不是他们的。

 

“我要见 Charles Xavier。”Erik要求道，那个可怜的前台姑娘吓得差点跳起来。

 

“很抱歉先生，目前只允许家属探访。”她颤抖着说，看起来像是已经后悔了告诉Erik这点信息。

 

Erik冲他露齿一笑，更确切地说，向她展露出他所有的牙齿。

 

“那好吧，我是他的哥哥。”

 

护士犹豫了一下，视线在Azazel和Erik身上打转。

 

“当然了，先生。我怎么会忘了呢？”她指向一条走廊。

 

“电梯在那边。四楼的房间C。”

 

“谢谢你的好心。”Erik转过身，像要执行任务一样继续大步前进，身后的护士小姐跌落回椅子里，手覆着狂跳的心脏。

 

“卧槽。”她喃喃自语着，目送这两个吓人的男人沿着走廊大步离开。

***  
Erik没有在电梯里紧张地抖腿。Erik从不抖腿，但是Azazel能看出来他现在很想这么做。

 

电梯门打开了，Azazel率先进到走廊中，立刻被Raven Xavier一拳打在脸上。

 

“狗娘养的！”Azazel大叫一声捂住了脸，而那位年轻的女士则面对着他们，身侧双拳紧握。

 

“噢，拿出男人的样子吧，我本来可以一枪爆了你的头的，你这个混蛋。”她看向Erik。“还有你，你这个蠢货。”

 

“那你为什么不呢？”Erik冷冰冰地回应道。Raven Xavier虽然声名在外，但Erik却发现她多数只是逞一时口舌之快而已。

 

然而有时言语也能拥有同样的攻击力。

 

她啧啧出声。

 

“他叫我不要。我个人觉得这是他打了吗啡兴奋过度的原因，但是我不能违背命令。”她眯起眼睛。“不过这不代表我不能把你打成残废。在我他妈的没改变主意之前快滚进去吧。”

 

Erik走过怒火中烧的金发女孩，她伸出手臂，在放Erik进去之前搜了搜他的身。门在他身后很快关上了，他能听见因为Raven不让Azazel跟着老大进去而引发的争论声。

 

在看到Charles那一瞬间他的所有想法都烟消云散了，Charles正躺在床上疲惫地冲他笑着。他认识的Charles是强大而充满活力的，但在医院的床铺中他却显得那么苍白孱弱。

 

他走到床边，握住床上的金属护栏，他不知道自己能不能触碰Charles。

 

Charles替他做出了决定，缓慢但坚定地抓过他的手覆在自己的手上。

 

“这样可能会变得有些危险。”Erik说道，笑声空洞而勉强。

 

“噢，我不知道。”Charles咯咯地笑起来，嗓音沙哑。“我觉得很有意思。”

 

“那我下次得加大赌注了。四肢一万，射中老二赏五万。”Erik哼了一声。

 

“现在我知道你是在撒谎了。”Charles喘息着说，痛得畏缩了一下。Erik温柔地拂过他的发丝。

 

“你要做多少手术？”他问道，尽力使自己的声音保持平静。

 

“足够多了。”一如Charles的个性，即使他躺在医院病床上，也不会给出直接的答案。“我会痊愈的，只是要痛上几个月罢了。”

 

Erik坐到床边的椅子上，沉默了片刻后，Charles率先打破了寂静，口气认真了许多。

 

“我对Raven说你不会派任何人来刺杀我。”他直直地望着Erik说道。“起码不是像那样。”

 

“不是像那样。”Erik重复道。“完全不是。”他的思想背叛地补充道。

 

“Logan想要踩爆他的头。”

 

Erik哼了一声。“真不走运，他来晚了。那个杂种的尸体都凉了好一阵了。”

 

房间再一次陷入沉寂之中，除了Charles的心脏监护器发出稳定持续的哔哔声。他们无法向对方言明的那些话沉甸甸地悬在空气中。Erik决定就此告辞。他站起身，手却依然握着Charles的。

 

“我能再来看你吗？“他问道。

 

“这大概不是一个好主意。“Charles回道，紧紧捏了一下Erik的手才放开。

 

Erik又握住了床边的金属栏，俯身下去，在Charles的唇上印下了一个坚定的吻。

 

“那么明天见。“他说道，冲床上的男人露出一个笑容，然后转身离开。

 

显然他刚好来得及阻止Raven和Azazel相互厮杀。

 

他们几乎是脸贴着脸般地对峙着，考虑到他的保镖与这位年轻女士之间的身高差，这番景象着实令人印象深刻。他们没有交谈，但是对视时两人眼中的怒火足以让Erik的脊柱一凉。

 

“Azazel！”他厉声叫到，迈步朝电梯走去。“快来，我们要走了。“

 

他能听见身后Azazel的高档皮鞋发出踏踏的脚步声，二人一同转过身去看着电梯门徐徐关上。门后的Raven Xavier手撑在胯部，双脚微分地站着。

 

“很好。“她坚决地说道，消失在电梯门后。

 

Erik看向Azazel，犹豫要不要问是发生了什么，但是他很快决定他其实真的不想知道。

***  
他们走的时候，那两个身穿手术服的男孩还在靠着墙抽烟，金发的那个看起来似乎要说些什么，而那个红头发粗鲁地肘了他一下，他合上了嘴，显然是改变了主意。

 

Erik翻了个白眼，然后钻进了车里。

 

“现在回家吗，Erik？“Azazel问道，坐到了驾驶座上。

 

Erik恩了一声表示同意，看着窗外的灯火静静地出神。车子开过Stryker的一栋建筑时他轻声笑了起来，让他像往常一样想起了他第一次与Charles Xavier本人见面的那天。

***  
“Erik，这是个糟糕的主意。“Azazel直截了当地说道。Erik没有理他，大步迈过大宅的走廊。一路上除了那个放他们进入那扇大得荒唐的正门的老管家之外，他们还没有见过任何人。

 

“我在这条地狱般的阶梯上挣扎着爬到现在的位置上，杀了Shaw，不是为了输给某些‘继承家族事业’的小男孩的。他知道我想要Stryker ，而他对Stryker下手只是为了激怒我。”Erik怒气冲冲地说，“我想要知道原因。”

 

Azazel翻了个白眼。“因为这就是游戏规则，Erik。你还嫩着呢，你在帮派里待了几年，但从来没真正管过事。Xavier家已经混了这么多年，更不要说这些年来他们家还能和Stryker家友好往来。好吧，对我们这种人来说已经算是友好了。令人惊讶的是他们之前没有下手。Xavier是在测试你。他知道Shaw的把戏，现在他想要知道你的，而你上当了。”

 

Erik瞪了他一眼。“是Xavier邀请我们到这来的。”他说道，仿佛这就是全部的答案，然后又一次怒气冲冲走到了保镖前面。Azazel叹了一口气。Erik还是太年轻。

 

“我们要死了。”他抱怨道，尽自己保镖的职责，冲到了Erik身前，眼睛扫视着四周，准备随时应对伏击。

 

最终他们走过一个转角，面前是一个美丽的年轻女人，她金色的发丝如波浪般地垂在肩上，一袭款式简单但明显价格不菲的黑色长裙衬托着她的身体曲线。

 

她的双手各握着一把非常漂亮的手枪，指着他们两个。

 

“Raven Xavier。”她自我介绍道。“我很想同你们握手，但是......”她歪了歪头，冲他们露齿一笑。

 

“我觉得我要恋爱了。”Azazel在Erik身边低声说道。Erik难以置信地看着他。Raven似乎并没有听到他的话。

 

“Lehnsherr，过来。接下来，我要搜你的身，你去和我哥哥聊天，而我和你可爱的保镖就在对面的屋子里互相陪伴，然后我们都会完好无损、安然无恙地各回各家，行么？”Raven的语气十分愉快，仿佛是高中女生在学校舞厅里与同伴滔滔不绝地聊天。这令人相当不安。

 

“她会杀了你的。”Erik迈步向前时Azazel警告道。

 

Raven啧啧出声。“那有什么乐趣呢？”她透过裙测的开叉将一把枪滑入大腿的枪套，在她没动腿之前那缝隙微不可察。Azazel看起来好像他随时就要死了一样。

 

她仅用一只手就完成了搜身，这令Erik印象深刻。她的另一只手则始终稳稳地举着枪对准Azazel。不出意料，她发现了他的肩位枪套，还有他腿上绑着的刀，但她还发现了藏在他夹克里衬中的一把小折刀和小手枪，深藏不露但是又可轻易取出。她取出它们的时候笑了起来。

 

“不错嘛。”

 

她又审视地看了他一眼，然后挥手让他进入她身边的房间，同时再次取出第二把枪。

 

“别担心，Lehnsherr。”她挤了一下眼。“他不咬人的。大多数情况下。”

 

她冲Azazel挥了挥枪，示意他进入对面的房间。

 

“走吧，小情种。我们来愉快地聊聊天吧。”

 

Erik看着他们进入了另一间房间，然后挺了挺身子推开了那扇沉重的门，不确定他将要面对的是一个男人还是二十个。

结果是，里面只有一个人。一个穿着羊毛衫的男人正坐在桌边，他的头发蓬松柔软，娃娃脸上还架着副眼镜。

 

Erik不确定Raven是不是让他进错了房间。他警惕地环顾四周，将门合上，门锁咔哒一声响起的时候，那个男人才抬起头来。

 

“啊。”他说道，微笑着站起了身。“你一定是Erik Lehnsherr。”他绕过桌边，朝Erik走来，Erik发现他的走路姿势很美，即使有一些不像男人。

 

他的对手怎么可能是这个男人？

 

“很高兴终于见到你了。我是Charles Xavier。”这个，Charles，令人气愤地一直保持着微笑，Erik咬牙切齿地握住了他的手，对他结实的一握感到微微的吃惊。

 

“我不觉得有什么值得高兴的，过一会儿我们就该就庇护Stryker的问题打得头破血流了。”Erik直视着Charles回应道。

 

Charles只是笑了笑。

 

“好吧，我赢了，所以我还挺开心的。当然，我知道你为什么会生气。”Charles转过身，走到一个橱柜旁，打开来里面摆放着各种各样的酒。“说实话，我想见你主要是因为你颠覆了Sebastian Shaw的王国，虽然我有点失望那不是由我完成的。你想喝点什么吗？”

 

Erik难以置信地摇了摇头。

 

“当然，这对你来说并没有什么区别。”他说道，看着Charles落座在桌子前的沙发上，手握着酒杯。“对手就是对手。”

 

Charles嘲弄地冲他挥了挥手。

 

“噢我的朋友，我知道你才刚起步，但是你肯定不会不明事理的。”他指了指他身旁的位置。“请坐下吧。”

 

Erik机械地坐了下去。这发展可超出了他的预料。

 

“Sebastian是个极其无趣的人。在他的地盘欺凌弱小，虐待手下，总体来说令人非常讨厌。“Charles解释道，说话的时候蓝色的眼眸闪烁着光彩。坐得如此靠近，Erik发现这个男人有着令人放松的吸引力。“但是随后你出现了！在仅仅两周之内就用Sebastian自己的枪杀了他，接管了他的生意，然后开始抢夺我的地盘。我已经很多年没觉得这么有意思过了。”

 

“等等，什么？”Erik难以置信地说，“你觉得这很有趣？”

 

Charles叹了口气，把喝了一半的酒放在咖啡桌上。

 

“你还是觉得我要杀了你，是不是，Erik？“他轻柔地说道。Erik立刻绷紧了神经。即使没有武器，他也能顾全自己。

 

“没必要这么紧张。我向你保证这个房子里只有你，我，我妹妹还有你的保镖。甚至是给你们开门的那个男人也在你们进门后就离开了。“Charles对他温柔地笑着。

 

“我应该相信你吗？”Erik冷笑着，向后靠在沙发上。

 

“哦不。”Charles笑道，“那你就太傻了，但你依然有我的保证。”

 

Erik迅速得出了一个结论：Charles Xavier是一个奇怪的人。

 

Charles站起了身，突然跨坐在他的大腿上，用一个不是令人特别不快的姿势紧紧贴住他。好吧，完全没有不快。

 

Charles Xavier是一个非常奇怪的人。

 

“你现在是要杀了我吗？”Erik说道，气愤自己的声音听起来如此听天由命。Charles冲他得意地笑着，眯起眼睛，两指抵住他的唇瓣。

 

“为时尚早。”他回应道。“你现在根本毫无机会。我想看看你能到什么程度。还有，你看起来可比Sebastian顺眼多了。”

 

Erik哼了一声。“好像这很困难一样。”

 

他没能再说出更多，因为Charles的唇封住了他的，而他可恨地如此轻易就卸下了防守，但有生之年他都不会承认的。

 

“你他妈在干什么？”Charles微微退开时他问道，他们的唇瓣依旧贴着。他很确定脱口而出的话本应更激烈的，而他的手也应该将这个奇怪的男人推开，而不是环住他的臀部把他拉得更近。

 

“让事情变得更有趣。”说完这句话，Charles又吻住了Erik，专注地开拓Erik的口腔，而Erik只能无法自控地赞叹着，挺起屁股来摩擦他身上娇小的男人。

 

“这可大大超出了我对今晚的想象。”Erik说道，手抓住另一个男人的腰肢一扭，整个人覆在了Charles身上。Charles的指甲深深陷入他的肩膀，他畏缩了一下，一边亲吻一边咬着他的嘴唇。

 

“噢，那你想象中是什么样子？”Charles问道，一边解开了Erik的腰带，褪下他的裤子，刚好露出昂扬的欲望。Erik动作麻利地脱着Charles的裤子和内裤，连带着一把拉下了他的鞋袜，赞叹着他白皙的双腿。

 

“我以为我们俩之中会有一个横尸当场。”当Charles把他按下去时，两人的欲望痛苦难耐地摩擦着。“但愿是你。”

 

“真迷人。”Charles笑起来，握住Erik的欲望撸动了两下之后紧紧地捏了捏。“我想要你操我。”

 

“好吧。”Erik哼了一声。“既然你如此诚心地请求了。”

 

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，冲Erik眯起眼睛之后就粗暴地推开他，去够桌上远端的一个小盒子，结果手指碰倒了盒子，安全套还有一管润滑剂散在桌面上。

 

“你可真是准备充分。”Erik说道，抓过润滑剂和一包安全套后压倒了Charles。他的头重重地碰到了沙发扶手，畏缩了一下，不过他并不在意，将润滑剂挤在手指上，然后一根手指坚定地进入了Charles，Charles喘息出声，指甲深陷进Erik的手臂里，头再次靠向了扶手。“很好，你还知道轻重缓急。”

 

Charles咯咯笑出声，尽管在Erik又伸进一根手指的时候就化为了更为急促的喘息。

 

“如果能让你感觉好一点的话，我现在伸手就能够到至少三件武器，马上立刻杀了你，稍微伸展一下的话还能拿到第四件，噢你这个混蛋！”

 

听着Charles的大叫，Erik得意地笑了起来，他在Charles说出“伸展”那个词的时候就在他体内伸展按压。在他毫无准备的时候又伸入了第三根手指，在Charles体内粗鲁地抽送着。

 

“真的吗？我不信，在哪儿呢？”他问道，俯身下去啃咬Charles的颈项，心底期望着他们还有耐心脱去衣服，这样他就可以在那白皙的身体上留下无数痕迹，这样当Charles照镜子的时候，脑子里除了Erik便再也想不起其他来。

 

“这个游戏我入局可比你久得多了，Erik。你别想轻易糊弄我。”Charles冲他挑挑眉，语气中的清醒让Erik有些不开心。他把手指从Charles身体里抽出来，抓住他的膝盖，一个挺身就进入了他。

 

“真的吗，Erik，仅此而已？”Charles叹了一口气，不过他的眼眸里却闪烁着光彩，嘴角勾起微笑的弧度。“也许我高估了你。”

 

“也许是吧。”Erik并不上钩，只是缓缓抽身又冲刺回去，使得Charles重重地咬住了唇。“我感觉你的身体有点不太习惯。”

 

“是的，不太习惯。”Charles喘息着。“因为我很少这样。”

 

Erik哼了一声，缓缓地抽出之后又重重地顶回去，仿佛是下定决心想让他哭喊出声。Charles尽力迎合着，抬起臀部迎向Erik的撞击，不过令Erik恐慌的是，他发现由于沙发奇怪的角度，自己开始有点抽筋。他试图忽视它，但是Charles敏锐地注意到了他的畏缩。

 

“噢，真的吗Erik。”

 

Erik发现自己突然之间落到了地板上，Charles坐在他身上，身体上下起伏着，吞吐着Erik的阴茎，在欲望的驱使下骑着他，而Erik除了紧抓着他白皙的屁股之外什么也做不出来，力气大得像是要留下好几天的指印一般。

 

“我想我这次能够原谅你。”Charles气喘吁吁，低头望着身下的男人。“我有些把你吓到了，那个沙发也太小了，但是当然了，我期待你能弥补我。”

 

Erik低吼出声，一把拉下Charles，臀部向上撞击不停。Charles的嘴因愉悦而微微张开，双手紧紧地抓住Erik的衬衫，呻吟出声。

 

“你。怎。么。还。这。么。多。话。”Erik咕哝到，每一个字都用一次抽插来强调，之后他握住了Charles的阴茎，动作粗暴地撸动着，以确保这个男人比他先高潮。

 

他确定如果他比Charles先高潮，他一定会后悔莫及。

 

最终，Charles向后仰起头，哭喊着喷发在Erik的手指间，他紧紧地包裹着Erik，逼得他也到了极限。Erik的头向后靠去，闭起了眼睛，他的高潮如此猛烈以至于整个脑子都一片空白。

 

当他回过神来的时候，Charles已经起身并且穿好了衣服，还试图抚平他那一看就是操过后的乱发，它们因为汗湿而粘在了他的脖子上。

 

他向Erik伸出一只手，将他拉了起来，等着Erik拾掇好自己。他的衬衫因为Charles的紧握已经皱得难以置信，但除此之外他自认已经整理得差不多了。

 

“同你谈生意很愉快，Erik。”Charles眉开眼笑得望着他，伸出了手。“希望能有机会同你再会。”

 

Erik站着愣了一会之后，露齿一笑握住了Charles的手。

 

“肯定会有机会的。”

 

然后Charles指引他离开房间，正碰上Azazel和Raven从房间出来。Raven看起来就和她进房间的时候一样整洁妥帖，Azazel看上去则有点失意。Erik注意到Raven脱下了那双很衬衣服的黑色手套，当然，也注意到了她左手带着一个相当大的钻石戒指。

 

Raven看了一眼Charles就沉下了脸。

 

“操，不是吧，Charles。”

 

Charles只是轻声笑了笑。

 

“先生们，很高兴见到你们。现在很晚了，恕我们招待不周，我相信你们能找到离开的路。”

 

之后，Charles拉着他妹妹的手臂，当着另两个男人的面，把她拉进了书房就关上了门。

 

“他没杀了你。”Azazel陈述着显而易见的事实。

 

Erik看了眼紧闭的房门，笑了笑之后转身走向大门。

 

“没有。”他应道。“还没有。”

***  
Erik是对的，他们再次见面了，尽管下一次他和Charles Xavier打照面的时候，他证明了自己作为黑帮大佬令人闻风丧胆不是空穴来风的，在一间豪华旅馆，射向Erik的子弹堪堪擦过他的头颅，而他的妹妹则给Azazel留下了一个需要缝合十二针的可爱纪念。

 

在那之后他们狂风暴雨般地做爱，Erik发现Charles的口活好得能让他爽得昏过去。

 

自那之后Erik的势力也开始发展起来，他和Charles的“关系”是他的帝国扩张过程中唯一稳定的因素，即使他们这周还做着爱而下周就试图互相刺杀，Erik逐渐从Charles的对手之一变成了他唯一的对手，如今两人都买得起大半个纽约，使他们的手下愿意肝脑涂地又不禁心存敬畏。

 

这也就是为什么看见Charles躺在医院病床上的感觉是如此可怕，那么的虚弱疲倦，那么不像Charles。

 

Erik猛力摇了摇头，使得Azazel从后视镜里投来一个关心的眼神。Charles会好的。Charles一直都好好的。

 

Erik没让他死，他就不能死。

 

此外，他现在最好的手下都在保护他，他知道Charles的枪伤会让Raven保持高度警惕，他们会用上所有的资源来守护他。

 

这也就意味着海港那边Charles一直保密着的仓库不会再那么引起重视。Erik自顾自笑了起来，坐直了身子。

 

“掉头，Azazel。我们去码头。”

 

Azazel在后视镜中一笑，显然清楚了Erik的目的地。

 

“要我通知手下过去吗？”

 

Erik赞同地点点头，靠回座椅上听着Azazel开始用蓝牙耳机联络，望着车窗外霓虹流转，内心有些隐隐的期待。

 

“惊喜，Charles。”

完


End file.
